Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond is a major posthumous antagonist and character in Steven Universe. She is a former member of the Great Diamond Authority who decided to turn Earth into a colony for Homeworld. However, it is later revealed that, after coming to admire Earth's life and people, she decided to turn against the interests of Homeworld to protect it. Upon doing this, she faked her death and took up the identity of Rose Quartz; one of the main protagonists of the series and the mother of the titular character. She is voiced by Susan Egan in her actual speaking voice and by AJ Michalka while in a flashback from "Jungle Moon". Appearance As the former ruler of the Gems, Homeworld, and member of the Great Diamond Authority, Pink Diamond was assumed to be of a massive size, as in her mural a ruby is half the size of her gemstone. But as revealed in the episode "Jungle Moon", Pink Diamond appears to be incredibly small compared to the other Diamonds, about the size of most normal gems and humans. Even later, right before her 'demise', Pink Diamond is shown to be about twice as tall as Pearl; it appears she has actually grown in size as her personality became more mature. Pink Diamond also has her gem, a Diamond, in the navel. While her mural depicts her with spiked or jagged hair, in her final form her hair was soft and 'poofy', almost like cotton candy. The cut in her gem appears to be very similar to a real, brilliant-cut diamond with one flat end and a pointy end, facing up. Personality Pink Diamond appeared to have acted very much like a spoiled child when around. According to Stevonnie's 'Diamond Dream', Pink would frequently demand that Yellow Diamond give her a colony and armies to command and be treated as if she were important like the other Diamonds. Pink was also very short-tempered as when Yellow told her to act like she was important, she responded by punching a part of the windowed dome that was on top of the moon base. However, as it turns out, she came to care for life on Earth and faked her shattering to become Rose Quartz, showing that she was actually kind and caring. As Rose Quartz, she was a very kind individual who earned the love, respect, and adoration of many of her fellow Crystal Gems. However, she imprisoned Bismuth, one of her fellow Crystal Gems, when she discovered her new invention and Bismuth's desire to shatter all enemy gems and lied to the rest of the Crystal Gems about her fate. She believed the other Diamonds never cared for her at all because despite her multiple attempts to get them to leave Earth, they never listened to her. So she had Pearl keep the secret that she was Rose Quartz all along, showing her slightly more insensitive side and her inability to see the love her fellow Diamonds had for her and the pain she caused when she faked her death. Powers and Abilities Like all her subjects, Pink Diamond has the standard abilities of a Gem, those including: Enhanced condition, the ability to not age, shapeshifting, and fusion. Said abilities were also shown in her Rose Quartz form. *'Aura Projection': The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Though not much is known of Pink's aura, Steven was able to use it to convince Blue and Yellow Diamond that he is Pink Diamond reincarnated. Pink's aura manifests itself as a pink, solid shape often just forming a pink outline around the user. **'Corruption Induction:' Bismuth initially believed that Pink Diamond caused the remaining gems on earth to corrupt, so it is possible that she had this power. Though, it could have been Bismuth's hatred for the Diamonds talking. ***'Corruption Reversal:' It was revealed that Pink Diamond could reverse the corruption of a gem, since it is something a diamond can do. *'Gemstone Creation': Pink Diamond is able to create non-sentient gemstones, as well as gemstone shards, with dirt by using her breath and bare hands. She utilized this ability to fake her death by making gemstone shards mimicking her own's appearance. *'Spaceship Piloting': Pink Diamond had a spaceship only she was capable of controlling. According to Pearl, she was not a very graceful pilot, at least when it came to liftoff. History Pink Diamond was first mentioned when Jasper was being corrupted (in the episode "Earthlings"), claiming Rose Quartz did something to Pink Diamond (during the colonization). Pink Diamond was a former ruler of possibly Homeworld and was part of the Great Diamond Authority. When the Rubies had returned to Earth once more, Amethyst disguised herself as Jasper and the Crystal Gems went with the rubies back to the moon base, where it was revealed that Pink Diamond was the head of the Gem colonization of Earth and was shattered by Rose Quartz. In the episode "Bubbled", Garnet explains to Steven that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond to protect the Earth and for Amethyst to be herself, and for Pearl to be free. However, in "A Single Pale Rose", it turns out that Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are actually the same, and Pink Diamond had Pearl help her fake her death until she gave up her physical form to create Steven. Appearances ''Season 3'' In "Earthlings", Jasper mentioned Pink Diamond, claiming that she belonged to Pink Diamond and that Rose Quartz did something to her before becoming corrupted as a result of her fusion with one of the Great Northern Gems. In "Back to the Moon", a Mural depicting what happened to Pink Diamond briefly appears. In "Bubbled", Garnet explains to Steven why Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond (for Amethyst to be herself and for Pearl to be free.) ''Season 4'' In "Steven's Dream", Steven enters the mind of Blue Diamond and sees what she is dreaming about (Pink Diamond's Palanquin, which is the place of her shattering). Stevens sets off to find answers and he travels to South Korea with his dad Greg, which is where the broken palanquin is. He finds Blue Diamond right next to Pink Diamond's Palanquin sobbing next to it. Blue Diamond (believing that the Cluster is still going to destroy the planet) ends up "saving" Greg by kidnapping him and taking him to Pink Diamond's Human Zoo. In "Gem Heist", it is stated by Garnet during Pink Diamond's reign, she stole Humans from their families as trophies to symbolize her reign had begun. The Zoo (a Specimen Containment Building) is used to house humans and other species of Earth. In "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond went back to Pink Diamond's Zoo because she was still sad and felt she had to spend more time there. Yellow Diamond gets mad because she should move on but Blue Diamond still mourns. She tells Yellow Diamond that she doesn't want to shatter all the Rose Quartzes because they were hers and they, including the Zoo and Earth, are all the memories they have left of her. While Yellow Diamond believes they deserve the same fate and that in her song she states "Wouldn't it be grand to get rid of it all", she wants to avenge Pink Diamond with the Cluster. Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl sing Blue Diamond a song to cheer her up but really doesn't work and she wants to save more of Earth's specimens. Season 5 In "The Trial", Steven (after being kidnapped by Aquamarine and Topaz), goes on trial for shattering Pink Diamond, as the Diamonds believe him to be Rose Quartz. Although Steven simply wants to be deemed guilty (as he would more than likely be so anyway), when Blue Diamond asks "Rose" how she destroyed Pink Diamond, Steven attempts to make up an answer, only for Blue Diamond to yell that she did it with a sword. After the recess break, Blue Zircon then theorizes that Rose Quartz couldn't have shattered Pink Diamond because, by that time, she was a recognized war criminal and Pink Diamond's entourage would have stop Rose Quartz if she got close enough to do so, stating that the only gems that could've shattered Pink Diamond would be another Diamond, causing her and Yellow Zircon to be poofed by Yellow Diamond. In "Gemcation", Garnet is about to tell a story from the past about Pink Diamond but is interrupted by Steven. In "Jungle Moon", Stevonnie has a dream that is one of Pink Diamond's memories. Stevonnie, representing Pink Diamond, has a conversation with Dr. Maheswaren, representing Yellow Diamond, on the Jungle Moon Base while Yellow is commanding drop-ships for colonizing. Pink Diamond states that she wants a colony and tries contacting the drop-ships instead. Yellow furiously grabs her arm away, telling her not to touch the panel. Pink angrily retorts that she wants and deserves a planet because she's a diamond too, and Yellow responds that if she's a diamond, she should act like one. Pink angrily walks away from Yellow and towards the glass, and punches it out of anger, revealing her reflection. In "Your Mother and Mine", Pink Diamond appears in Garnet's flashback. As the diamonds' colonies are being shown, Pink claims Earth. Later in the flashback, Pink Diamond hears of what Rose Quartz has been saying to other gems about Earth. Pink summons her, asking what she said. Rose pleads to spare the life on Earth, but Pink laughed and told her to return to her post. After Rose started the Crystal Gems, Pink called the other diamonds for help. During the war, when Pink Diamond's forces were beginning to be too strong, Pink Diamond is seen to be shattered by Rose Quartz. Later in the episode, Steven tells Garnet about his dream of Pink Diamond during "Jungle Moon". He asks if Pink Diamond is still alive if the same thing happened with Blue Diamond. Garnet denies this, saying that his mother shattered Pink. In "Can't Go Back", Steven has a dream of Yellow, Blue, and Pink Diamond on the Moon Base, where Blue Diamond assures Pink that the Crystal Gems are no big problem to colonizing Earth. In "A Single Pale Rose", during one of Pearl's flashbacks, it's revealed that Pink Diamond faked her own shattering to start the Rebellion against Homeworld and is Rose Quartz's original form. To do so, she swallowed fake gem shards that resembled her own so that when Pearl shapeshifted as Rose Quartz and poofed her, the fake shards would come out and it would appear as if Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. She also placed a seal on Pearl because she didn't want to talk about it ever again or anyone else to know, before stepping out of her palanquin for the plan to begin. In "Now We're Only Falling Apart", during one of Pearl's flashbacks, Pink Diamond is shown overseeing her colony with Pearl. Pearl brings up the Amethysts emerging in the Prime Kindergarten, and Pink wishes to go meet them. Blue and Yellow Diamond would not approve of Pink going to the Kindergarten, so Pink decides it would not be wise to go. However, Pearl rhetorically brings up the idea of Rose shapeshifting into Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond does so, and her and Pearl go to the Prime Kindergarten. Rose meets the Amethysts and decides she wants to see more of Earth. Her and Pearl go around the Earth, looking at nature. Towards the end of this endeavor, Rose realizes that the production of gems harms the Earth. From then on, Pink tries to convince Blue and Yellow Diamond to stop the colonization of Earth, but fails in doing so. It was from then Pink decided to rebel, with Pearl by her side. During said rebellion, her and Pearl find out about cross-gem fusion from Garnet, and then attempt to create the first fusion of Rainbow Quartz, which fails. Later on, they meet Garnet, which gives Rose another reason to fight. Relationships Blue Diamond As stated by Blue Diamond herself, she and Pink Diamond had a very close, seemingly sisterly or motherly, relationship. Blue Diamond is shown to be heavily, if not unhealthily, remorseful over Pink Diamonds death, stating "Oh Pink I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" while mourning her at her Palanquin. Blue Diamond always cries about Pink Diamond because she was shattered and she will never come back, and is preserving the "zoo" in Pink Diamond's Memory. She even raises her voice in an angry tone stating, "Why can't you just let me GRIEVE?!" to Yellow Diamond because Yellow Diamond keeps on telling her to stop coming here that it just makes Blue Diamond feel worse that she already does. However, despite their apparent close relationship, Pink Diamond had no qualms about faking her death to Blue Diamond. Additionally, Pink believed Blue never cared for her at all, due to the sheer amount of pressure Blue put her into to finish her colony. But unbeknownst to Pink Diamond, the other Diamonds were greatly distraught over her death, especially Blue who mourned for Pink for 5,000 years, possibly blaming herself for being too hard on her. Like with Yellow, how close their relationship was is debatable at best, as Blue coldly dismissed Pink's request to spare the Earth when she came to care for its organic life, and Pink has subtly hinted that she holds feelings of resentment against Blue. Yellow Diamond Although less evidence is provided towards their relationship, Yellow and Pink Diamond were seemingly close as well. She was singing a song for Blue Diamond that she has to move on about Pink Diamond, but in the ending, she gets sad stating in her song "Yes, of course we still love her and we are always thinking of her, don't you know I miss her too?" and then rushes to the last lyric of the song and she nearly blows a fuse thinking about Pink Diamond. Although how close their relationship may have been is debatable as in “Jungle Moon” Yellow Diamond seemed more annoyed with Pink Diamond’s bubbly and bratty personality, and possibly not seeing her as an equal. She demands Pink to act like she is important if she wants to be treated as significant. Additionally, despite their apparent close relationship, Pink Diamond had no qualms about faking her death to Yellow Diamond. Additionally, Pink believed Yellow never cared for her at all, due to the sheer amount of pressure Yellow put her into to finish her colony. But unbeknownst to Pink Diamond the other Diamonds were distraught over her death. Yellow Diamond would never admit it, but she still missed Pink and possibly regrets the way she treated her. Pearl Pearl is Pink Diamond's former servant. Pink had confided in her to help her fake her death and entrusted Pearl to keep this a secret from the Crystal Gems. The two are shown to have a mutual adoration for one another, and Pink is much closer to Pearl than the other Diamonds and treats Pearl far better than any Diamond towards her Pearl. Pearl also helped Pink come up with the idea to disguise as a Rose Quartz so she could spend time with the other Quartzes. Jasper Jasper once served as one of Pink Diamond's underlings during the years that the Rebellion occurred. Following the apparent shattering and death of Pink Diamond, Jasper became enraged at the death of her diamond and was transferred over to Yellow Diamond as her new leader. During the Rebellion, Jasper would fight against Rose Quartz and was dedicated to shattering her to avenge Pink. When she went to Earth, she saw Steven and thought that he was Rose in a new form and called him Rose. When she was being corrupted and Steven tried to help, she broke down and revealed how Pink's death was the reason she hated Earth and why she refused "Rose's" (Steven's) help. Steven Universe Steven is the son of Pink Diamond and Greg Universe. He originally thought Pink Diamond was shattered by his mother "Rose Quartz", not knowing two were the same person. Steven was shown to be emotionally distraught over the thought that his mother would shatter someone and initially denied it. However, when he learns his mother was Pink Diamond, he was relieved that she didn't shatter anyone, but was upset by her lies. Pink Diamond always wanted to create life, but when she realized that she was taking life by colonizing Earth, she was deeply saddened. Pink Diamond did manage to create life by bringing Steven into the world, but at a cost of her own existence. She loved her son even before he was born. Since Steven is a Diamond, he has Pink's abilities such as aura projection. In tapes she made for him, she expressed her love for Steven. White Diamond According to her conversation with Steven and calling him Starlight, White Diamond seems to always have been nice with Pink Diamond, indicating they probably used to get along well, at least from White Diamond's point of view. Greg Universe Greg Universe was the romantic partner of Pink Diamond when she was disguised as Rose Quartz. Their relationship was rocky in the beginning since Pink didn't have a clear understanding of romantic relationships, due to being a Gem. However, when Greg tried to fuse with Pink and failed they talked about their feelings towards each other, which brought them closer. Pink technically did fuse with Greg when creating their son Steven (since Steven got his Gem half from Pink and his organic half from Greg). After Greg found out "Rose" was Pink Diamond in the episode "The Question", he admitted that her former identity didn't change his feelings towards her. He says he fell in love with Rose Quartz, just like how she fell in love with Mr. Universe. Even though Pink is gone, Greg says he misses her every day and is committed to protecting their child. Structures Pink Diamond owned many structures on Earth and some in space such as the Zoo, which is located near a ringed planet. *Cloud Arena *Ziggurat *Moon Base *Pink Diamond's Zoo *Jungle Moon Base *11 others Trivia *In gemology, pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. *Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. *Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. *She is the shortest of the four Diamonds as well as being the youngest. *She is the only Diamond so far that engages in fusion, despite not being in her true form as a Diamond. She’s also the only Diamond so far who seems to treat her Pearl with respect and equality. *She is the only Gem so far that can shapeshift for a very long period of time and be able to rotate her gem position to fool others into thinking that she is a Rose Quartz. *She is the first diamond as well as the first Gem to rebel against Homeworld. *Before the truth of Pink Diamond's shattering was revealed, there was a (now confirmed) theory that among the fan base that she was a true founder of the Crystal Gems and this theory is finally proven to be true. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Enigmatic Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Flashback villains Category:Posthumous Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Warlords Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil from the past Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Unseen Category:Thought-Forms Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Alter-Ego Category:Hero's Lover Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Fighter Category:Grey Zone Category:Hypocrites Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Extremists Category:Master of Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Amoral Category:Strategic Category:Psychics Category:Monarchs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brainwashers